


一场欢乐

by hazel_han



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, sm, 万人迷攻, 痴汉小少爷受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_han/pseuds/hazel_han
Summary: 小颜狗白杨仰慕娱乐圈顶流兰瑞已久，这次终于找到机会能约上一炮，没想到对方真实性格居然与对外展现出来的完全不同？！
Relationships: 兰瑞/白杨
Kudos: 4





	一场欢乐

**Author's Note:**

> 是当初227后在wb抽奖的车，原创角色，只是一夜欢乐

“兰瑞，我喜欢你。”元气青年拦住眼前这个俊美又不显阴柔的人的去路，将心中想法鼓起勇气说出口...

如果说那场告白是一切噩梦的开端，那么...白杨想了一会，可耻的承认自己还是会义无反顾的这样做，谁让兰瑞，实在太迷人了，就像友人说的，自己的确是中了毒沦陷于美色中。

白杨有些不自在的扭了扭身子，他此时仍是西装装扮，但是双手被绑在身后，眼睛也被黑布蒙住，难免有些揣揣不安，同时也隐隐有些期待，兰瑞会怎么做呢？

因为被遮住了视线，白杨并没有看见兰瑞拿过来的玩具们，它们随意的被摆放在桌子上，兰瑞松了松领带，终于出声，“你知道要做些什么了吧”声音果然和电视上一样苏，白杨有些不着边际的想着，又很快回过神，“呃，我...”他习惯性想要站起身，却被人轻轻一推，就失去重心倒在床上。

“你特意来找我，都没有事先准备吗？”不知道是不是白杨的错觉，兰瑞的声音有些低沉，他伸出了手，修长白皙的手指从白杨的脸上滑过，最后抓住了下巴，“知道，我知道”白杨感觉自己脸上都要灼烧起来，他不是什么处男，这种事也有过经历，只是一想到对方是那个兰瑞，他就仿佛情窦初开的小男孩，控制不住自己脸颊泛红。

“我事先清洁好了，”这样说着，有些紧张的绷紧了肌肉，“绝对干净的。”仿佛生怕对方不信，又补充一句。“呵，”只听对方轻笑一声，白杨咽了咽口水，只觉得自己脸上的黑布实在烦人，都不能看到对方那完美无瑕的脸，他会是什么表情看着我呢？开心？骄傲？心中不停想着。

兰瑞的表情并没有白杨想象的那么生动，他对眼前这个自告奋勇当床伴的男孩没有过多的感觉，毕竟混迹娱乐圈这么多年，又是顶流级人物，争先恐后想要爬上他的床的人数不胜数，而这个只是在众多中选择个比较干净又还顺眼的罢了。

不过既然对方之前就说过，无论什么他都接受，兰瑞心中想着，站起身来顺手拿起了桌上的一根马鞭子，纤细的鞭子上缠了黑色尼龙绳，在合适力度抽击下会浮现漂亮的刃痕，他稍微挥动两下，划动空气的声音显得有些骇人，而白杨的神色也不免紧张了起来。

兰瑞用鞭子在对方身上滑过，弄的白杨不知所措，还有些痒痒，刚想开口说话，突然一鞭子就砸了下来，清脆响亮的声音在不大的空间出现，白杨都愣了一下，才被大腿上逐渐红热的反应激起，紧随其后的疼感慢慢浮现，他的声音带着委屈，“这，这是干什么呀。”

白杨确实没料到自己男神还有这样的兴趣爱好，他本以为对方最多是动作粗暴一些，之前兰瑞询问禁忌时也因沉于对方美色而没仔细想，“好疼呀。”回答白杨的是又一鞭子的落下，兰瑞的技法很高超，避开之前的位置又是一鞭，白杨瑟缩的弓起了自己的身体，又翻过身想要遮挡要害，而他包在西装裤下翘圆的屁股更是惹起了兰瑞兴趣，于是接下来受难的就是他娇贵的臀部。

“兰瑞，兰兰，别打了，”白杨求饶着，他感觉身体到处火辣辣的，想象中的爱抚没有出现，反而挨了一顿打，他眼中已经有些泪目，虽然本就是他先答应做什么都可以的，但是，但是...

兰瑞没有因为对方的呼喊而停止，而是由自己把握一切的节奏，直到白杨重重喘息， 身体也止不住颤栗，脸上更是冒出冷汗，这才停下，活动下肩臂权当热身运动，“受不了了？”他的声音甚至没有太大波动，还是同以往一样带着些冷清。

“不，根本没事。”白杨身体都蜷缩了，嘴上却仍倔着，“你不会累吗，别打了吧。”最后还是补充了一句，生怕鞭子又突然落下来，这次回应他的居然是兰瑞的手，他能感受到对方的手在他身上游走，抚摸过那些受伤的地方。

“可你很享受啊，”兰瑞冷不丁的出声，他的膝盖往前送，顶到白杨的小帐篷。刚刚白杨被抽打的惨兮兮的嚎叫着，可是高高耸起的那处却说明对方明显是快乐的，“才不是，我之前都没有被打过。”白杨慌忙解释，“这，这纯粹是因为是你，”他夹住双腿侧过身，想躲避对方探究的目光，因为疼痛而有性欲，怎么想都觉得变态，自己才不是这种人，明明就是因为兰瑞。。。

可白杨丝毫没觉得兰瑞变态，他只是这样解释着自己的状态，“我能忍受疼痛，”他这样说着，仿佛刚刚求饶的不是自己，“做什么都行，只要是兰瑞想做的。”他可怜兮兮的说着，兰瑞仿佛看见一双狗耳朵在他头上出现，兰瑞神情有些玩味，又伸手解开对方的纽扣。

散开衬衣，身上的刃痕出现在眼前，弯曲缠绕配着对方较白的肌肤，像有着异域风情的图腾，附着着华丽的美感，兰瑞的眼神深邃了些，这些痕迹是他亲手造出来的，没想到效果比他想象的还好，好到让他都久违的心动了下。

白杨还是觉得被遮住布料麻烦，苦于双手被绑无法解开，只能求着兰瑞，“兰瑞，你就解开它吧，我想看着你的样子。”此时疼痛已经渐渐褪去，不过身前被敞开，接触到微凉的空气让他瑟缩了下。

“看在你刚刚还算听话的份上，”兰瑞这样说着，他也着实想让白杨欣赏自己身上的痕迹，就顺势摘下布料，高清俊美的容貌骤然出现在白杨面前，他感觉自己心跳都极速上升了，虽然刚刚一直在心中想着对方的脸，但终究没直接看来的直观，身上已经开始变麻，倒没有什么痛感，他记吃不记打，还想着如果再来几次是不是可以多提点要求。

眼罩既然被解开，为了血液畅通，兰瑞干脆把手上的绳子也松开了，白杨终于能缓解下手腕，又目不转睛的死死盯着对方，感觉身体轻飘飘好像在做梦一样，好在身上还有感知将他拉回神。

兰瑞又用手指顺着刃痕抚弄，滑到胸前却不走了，指尖围绕着乳晕打转，仿佛无意般来回触碰那一点，微凉手指的触感在没有衣服的阻碍后来的更深，白杨便觉得身前有股奇妙的感觉，胸前酥酥麻麻的，下体也涨热着。

又仿佛有电流从脑中流过，白杨晕乎乎的瘫在床上，想享受着兰瑞的服务，然而下一秒他便被胸前的刺痛惊醒，原来那个貌美又恶趣味的男人掐了他脆弱的一点，只见兰瑞手指揉搓着那处，又用指尖戳戳，又或轻掐一把，各种花样换着来，颇有轻拢慢捻抹复挑的感觉。

白杨只觉得自己被玩弄于对方股掌之中，兰瑞的另一只手也抚上了他的后背，寻找着椎骨并顺着它来回拂动，感受着刃痕的此起彼伏，像临摹著作细细品着，最后手在腰间停下，又掐了一下，弄的他怪痒痒，白杨享受着兰瑞的举动，又暗想自己是不是也要做些什么。

不过白杨没有想太久，因为兰瑞很快就停住了动作，站起身子往床边沙发上一坐，终于解下了领带，“给你个机会，过来服务我。”兰瑞这样说着，话语中带着不容置疑的霸道，与他在电视上表现出的温柔人设完全不符，白杨有着超厚的粉丝滤镜，倒没觉得ooc，甚至还有些小鹿乱撞。

他忍受着身上肌肤叫唤着的饥渴，老老实实的坐在兰瑞身前，将头靠在对方膝盖上，手已经不安分的顺着腿部慢慢上移，嘴上却还问着，“我要做些什么？”兰瑞动作粗暴的直接抓住他的头发，往自己裆处一晃，“弄的舒服了，再给你奖励。”

虽说名字叫白杨，毕竟不是真正的小白羊，彼此都心知肚明，他便没再吱声，脑中却浮想翩翩待会有怎样的奖励，手已经挪到裆处，顺其自然的解开皮带和拉链，那已经有些涨起的玩意便带着黑色的平角裤一起跳出来，他又咽了咽口水，小心的将阴茎露出部分身来。

白杨先伸出舌头轻舔着头部，再唾液打湿后能感觉一点黏稠的液体出现，于是他将那点用舌尖挑起，似若珍宝般吞咽下去，又想再发掘般用力要钻进着孔洞，舌头毕竟柔软，倒不会产生什么痛觉，在发现动作无效后只能放弃，又向旁边进攻。

头部与柱身接壤处，白杨虔诚的慢慢舔着，舌头画着圈打着转，随后又一路向下，能明确感受着这东西在自己手中逐渐发热膨胀，一种自豪感油然而生，不过他没抬头看，也不知道兰瑞的表情是怎样，此时他已经舔到柱底，旁边有些刺人的毛毛，却没什么异味。

阴茎已经全部打湿，于是他又舔上了两个蛋蛋，皱巴巴如老人的皮肤裹着球体，这才让白杨有种对方真的是普通人类的感觉，他用手轻微把玩着，柔软又带有些许弹性，像他小时候玩过的弹球，也不知道是积攒到了一定程度还是怎样，在舔上睾丸时终于听到上方传来略重的呼吸气声音，这让白杨更是浮想联翩，想要探究对方的神情。

白杨含着了龟头，用上颚和柔软的舌头一起温暖着，他微微抬头想看兰瑞的脸，顺便将自己的模样给对方看，毕竟男人，对这种情景都带有天然的征服和骄傲欲望，没准还能撩的他欲火焚身。只是那头颅刚有抬起，就被一掌按下，甚至让阴茎在口中的位置深入许多，冲的他差点咳嗽起来，为了避免牙齿磕碰，白杨特意将唇瓣内抿包住牙齿，这一下事发突然，若不是嘴巴张得还算大，想怕要直接在柱身划几道不可。

白杨有些委屈，只觉得自己已经这么用心对待了，却也不敢多说什么，只好更卖力舔动，头颅也一上一下的抽动着，兰瑞的持久超乎他的想象，明明已经弄了很久，却丝毫没有要射的迹象，甚至除了刚才拿一下，他都没听到对方任何情动的声音。

突然手机铃声响起，白杨有些吃惊的吐出东西，抬起头望向兰瑞，这时他倒没阻拦，只是用手指在嘴边比了个嘘声样子，又指了指身下示意对方继续，白杨不敢反抗，只认真吞吐着。

兰瑞淡然的接起电话，也不知道对方是谁，声音都柔软了一些，“嗯？好，我明天会回来。”白杨听不到电话那头的声音，只能根据兰瑞的回答胡乱猜测着，回来？而不是过去，难道是家人？又听兰瑞说着，“嗯，我也会想你，晚安。”这时就觉得心都凉了半截，难道是他的另一半？也没见狗仔有报道过啊，同时又心酸着，自己这边下巴都酸了，兰瑞还一点波动都没有，甚至能淡定和人说着情话。

于是他故意吐出，语气带着一些忿恨和不满，在兰瑞电话挂断后便问道“你在和谁打电话？”“你这是在吃醋？”兰瑞却轻笑起来，他调整姿势，手背撑着脸颊，因为背光缘故看不太清眼睛，“你在以什么身份询问呢？”白杨能听出对方语气暂且没有生气的情绪，于是又说，“炮友，未来的伴侣，不行吗。”白杨的语气太过理所当然，让兰瑞都有些失笑。

“至少现在，你是我的。”白杨不管对方怎样回答，又继续说着，“之后怎样我先不想，但是现在，这个时间，你就是我的。”他的表情带着份凶狠，仿佛兰瑞不答应，便要撕咬上来。兰瑞看着他，却像看见了一只争宠的小狗，“那就要看你的服务让不让我满意了。”倒是给了机会。

白杨权当对方答应，又低头继续奋战，比刚才还要卖力许多，他的嘴温暖湿润包裹着头部，舌尖不停舔动，手也握着底部小幅度高频率的抽动着，之前的唾液充当润滑，也难为他能一心二用，终于听见一声闷哼，浓稠的白浊液体喷射出来，齐齐进入嘴中，还没等他作出反应，“咽下去。”不容置疑的声音从上方传来，他便老实的将精液吞尽。

白杨又抬起头望着对方，眼中闪烁着期待，此时兰瑞的脸上终于有了变化，他的眼睛微闭仿佛假寐，细长的睫毛又轻微颤抖，脸颊微微泛红，表情也带了些满足。

秀色可餐这个词顿时出现在白杨脑中，兰瑞的美貌是整个娱乐圈都公认的数一数二，只是平时也多是一些冷静温柔的状态，此时这种带些情欲的表情也是白杨第一次见，于是他感觉一股热流涌入身下，头脑神经兴奋着，那处涨的都有些受不了。

白杨眨着眼睛，期待着对方会有怎样的奖励，兰瑞在射后冷静了几秒平复呼吸，再次睁眼又是之前的淡然自若，阴茎也慢慢恢复平静，脸上红晕消失不见，让白杨内心暗喊可惜。

“乖，你做的很好。”兰瑞揉动着白杨的头，只是那手法怎么看都像摸狗，“那么，该兑现奖励了。”兰瑞这样说着，站起了身，膝盖往白杨脸上一顶，便把对方撞倒在地，好在地上有厚厚的毛毯，倒不至于冷，白杨有些错愕，没有反应过来。

兰瑞又蹲下身来，直接一手握上了裆处，“忍了很久吧。”触不及防被人接触，白杨浑身打了一个寒颤，又感觉丝丝暖流涌出，身下的裤子明显有些湿掉的痕迹，这种仿佛失禁的感觉让白杨脸涨的通红，支支吾吾说不出话。

“不用担心，会让你爽起来的。”兰瑞这样说着，手上行动也没有停止，他熟练的脱下了白杨的裤子，却只褪到膝盖处，好禁锢着不能自如张开双腿，白杨的阴茎完全暴露在空气中，面对冷空气抖动了一下，又骄傲的耸立着，兰瑞用手随意的触碰，能够明显感到头部有黏稠的液体。

兰瑞只胡乱的套弄几下，便仿佛失去了耐心停下来，还准备好好享受兰瑞用手服务的白杨愣住了，却见兰瑞不知道从哪拿出了一个手铐，将他双手高举头部铐上，并穿过床脚，白杨心中浮现不好的预感，他扭动着身体，“兰瑞，你想做什么，不会又是鞭子吧。”他咽了咽口水，声音都有些抖动，他身上的痕迹还没有消除，兰瑞自然不会玩重复的东西。

兰瑞的手已经来到了白杨的后穴，对方紧张的抽动着肌肉，让穴口也开合吞吐着，用手指掰开，能够感受到一些湿滑，看来对方确实做了准备，兰瑞心里这样想着，不过润滑还是必不可少的，他抓过旁边的润滑油，倒在了手上，然后毫不犹豫的直接将手指伸入。

先是一根，轻松容纳后又挤入一根，兰瑞熟练的摸到了前列腺，便开始画圈打转，指腹在那处的来回的蹭扶，所带来的感觉也是强烈的，本就涨着生硬的白杨能清楚感受到奇特的感觉从身下神经上传来，让他的头脑都有些昏眩，而前面的阴茎随着兰瑞的操弄后更是直接射了出来，白杨大口喘着气，这种前列腺高潮比直接手冲来的更为刺激，他的身体微微发着抖，胸腔也随着呼吸一上一下。

兰瑞却没有因为射出而放过对方，他的手指继续套弄着，还在高潮处没有缓过来的白杨不住的扭动着身体想要逃避，却因为裤子的障碍而无法张开，死死闭合双腿只会挤压那处的肌肉让他反应更为强烈，兰瑞的动作越来越快，不知不觉也伸入了三根手指，高频率的来回扶蹭。

“啊，不，不要，不要。。。”白杨求饶着，明明已经高潮过，身体都要松懈下来，此时却用更加激烈的动作让他骚动，头脑也晕变得乎乎的，他的双腿都不由自主的抬在空中，仿佛四脚朝天的小狗，“啊，啊。。。”白杨这样叫唤着，靡靡之音回荡在这个房间，好在隔音效果良好，不然准有人来敲门。

白杨仅存的理智仍在奋力抵抗着，他从未想到原来gv中有些画面是真的，性交真能冲昏他的头脑，他现在也不清楚自己的感觉究竟是爽还是什么了，只能挣扎着想让自己的举止没有那么丢脸，然而随着兰瑞手法变化，仿佛积攒到了某个关键点，身体中热流向下涌动，阀门大开，已经疲软下去的阴茎突然喷射出大量液体，弄到胸膛上，又流到地毯上，白杨，失禁了。

兰瑞这时才真正停了下来，他拿出纸巾仔细的擦拭着手指，白杨的身体还在地上瘫着抽搐，他的大脑放空，仿佛刚刚的动作将他神智一起射出来了。兰瑞又坐上了沙发，倒是没嫌弃地上的液体，地毯吸水效果良好，只是肉眼可见的湿了一处，他等待着白杨恢复，毕竟，今夜还没有结束呢。

…

之后的事也不用多提，无非是说作为失禁的惩罚，将对方弄醒又中出了几次，最后白杨竟体力不支晕倒过去，而一向勤于锻炼的兰瑞倒是没有什么大碍，甚至第二天醒来还体力充沛，他也没管还在昏睡的白杨，穿戴好衣服就离开了。


End file.
